


我也不知道起什么名，反正是辆车

by T1213121



Series: 躁郁症治疗记录（ALL福ALL） [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 福尔摩斯给自己注射药物时并没有察觉其中掺杂了爱之灵药。为了解决这个问题，也为了将二人的关系再进一步，藤丸立香来到了他的房间里。（真实字数4362）





	我也不知道起什么名，反正是辆车

**Author's Note:**

> ※译名按照惯例是个人爱好。※

迦勒底医疗部从没开封的吗啡里被某些从者掺入了爱之灵药这件事，藤丸立香直到现在才知道。她坐在福尔摩斯的床侧，一面看他在药效下挣扎着，一面转动着从床头柜上取下来的注射器——显然是用过的。让福尔摩斯戒毒是在她第一次见到密密麻麻的针孔时决定的，为此，她和南丁格尔已经努力了很久。这很难，和世界第一的侦探斗智斗勇。可藤丸立香怎么也没想到，福尔摩斯会去拿医务室的药物。  
如果不是送文件的员工发现情况有恙，福尔摩斯搞不好会因此耗尽迦勒底存储的魔力，直接灵基变换也说不定。大家着实拿顾问没什么办法，最后不得不在达文西的建议下，请来藤丸立香，并且让她用了一道令咒来保护自己。  
“在爱之灵药的效力结束前，裁定者、歇洛克·福尔摩斯不能主动触碰我。”  
她其实不太在意这些。说没想过和福尔摩斯上床是假的，从新宿保持到现在的暧昧关系让藤丸立香格外焦灼。她每次想要再进一步福尔摩斯就灵巧地退开，几次三番下来她只想找个时间把这些说明白。上床或许太粗暴了，但是最简单的方式，何况是现在这种情况。  
“我、其实不介意和你上床。”藤丸立香转身盯着福尔摩斯的脸，细密的汗珠布满了他的额头，即使没有任何喘息与呻吟，也足矣证明他的情况，“男女朋友之间，做这种事不是很正常吗……”  
“不、这种情况下不是。”福尔摩斯否定了她，“绅士不应当为任何事而欺侮一位女性，不论女性是他的什么人。”他话说得断断续续，却尽力咬清每一个字，试图保持平日的风度，“如果妳抱着这种心情进来，立香，请你出去，我可以自己解决。”  
“怎么样自己解决？”藤丸立香提了声调，虽然被确认了心意令她喜出望外，但最后几句实在令她生气，“爱之灵药本来就是催情药，经由静脉与魔力回路更是把浓度增加到夸张的地步，按达文西亲的分析，如果你注射了一整瓶——比如你现在这样，不进行任何交合是会死的。你要怎么样自己解决？要我明天来为我迦勒底的顾问收尸吗？”她是真的生气了，一句话到头越说声音越大，“哦，对，你是从者，我连尸体都见不到。”藤丸立香冷笑一声，踹掉鞋子爬到床上，毫不客气地抓住福尔摩斯散开的衣领，“歇洛克，你怎么敢，新宿以后，你怎么敢让我看着你再死一次。”  
顾不得福尔摩斯怎么想，藤丸立香俯身强吻了他。冲进口的是浓烈的烟草味道，她早就料到了，打架都不忘抽烟的老烟枪吻起来肯定不是甜的。可这比甜食容易上瘾，即使福尔摩斯没有任何回应，藤丸立香也不停地索取。她的手解开福尔摩斯的衣扣，仗着之前的令咒肆无忌惮地抚摸着他结实的肌肉，用纤细的指尖划过每一存可能是敏感带的位置，撩拨着他被药物折磨的神经。  
“你勃起了。”藤丸立香从吻里离开，伸出手将福尔摩斯散开的发拢到脑后，扬起一个笑容。  
“这不好玩，立香。”福尔摩斯厉声道，“我希望你停下，我不想在这种状态下与你做爱。”  
“我不。”藤丸立香已经在解他的裤链了，令咒束缚下的福尔摩斯几乎可以称为任人摆布，“我想要你，歇洛克。你不想要我吗？”  
“我会伤到你。”福尔摩斯把手举到藤丸立香面前，她这才看到手心里那些斑驳血迹，全部是被指甲掐出来的新鲜伤口，血液都没有凝固，大多是在她开始说话之后的，“即使是我，也无法在这瓶药的效力下完全保持冷静。”  
“我相信你。”藤丸立香捧起他的手，十指相扣，令咒在屋中昏黄的灯光下映照出不可忽视的亮红色，“藤丸立香以令咒命令裁定者歇洛克·福尔摩斯。”她侧头亲吻过沾着血的指尖，“上一条令咒无效，请与我做爱，将自己从药效中解救出来。”  
藤丸立香第一次知道男人的力量是这般强大。不是作为从者，而是作为男人。福尔摩斯抱起她时就好像在拎一只刚冒出头的小鸡仔，还没等她反应过来，整个人就坐在了福尔摩斯的大腿上，被拉开到一半的裤链绞着顺滑的丝袜，有些刺痛。福尔摩斯细碎的吻混杂着啃咬从脸颊落到露出的脖颈，吻痕与牙印像落在雪地里的玫瑰花瓣，艳丽得很。藤丸立香微阖起眼，将全部感官都投入这一场性爱。  
对于一个能够徒手掰弯火钳的人，多厚的衣服也不过一层布料而已。失去温暖包裹的肌肤在接触到冷空气时起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，福尔摩斯略略挑起眉来，将她深深揉入怀中，用为化学实验而生的双手轻巧解开她的背扣，扯下海绵填充的胸衣。  
肌肤相贴的触感让藤丸立香真切地感受到所爱之人的体温，感受到他身上的每一块疤痕，感受到自己逐渐充血挺立的乳头正磨蹭着福尔摩斯结实的胸肌。她腾得红了脸蛋，把脸埋进福尔摩斯的颈窝里，却被捏着下巴迫使抬起头来，接受了一个缠绵的吻。  
或许福尔摩斯是位糟糕透顶的情人，从不会说那些甜蜜的爱语，但他仍旧会在情热之下依旧保持着最后一点矜持。  
与他上床是格外正确的选择，藤丸立香被亲得迷迷糊糊，脑子里乱七八糟地想着，每一秒钟她都会多爱这个男人一分，而他的感情，藏在那拒人千里的冰冷外表之下，炽热的快要把她烫伤。  
“歇洛克。”一吻终了，藤丸立香的手紧紧抱着福尔摩斯的腰，在他耳边低声道，“我爱你。”  
福尔摩斯愣了一下，或许是在用不甚清醒的大脑分辨着她话的意思，手上的动作却未停下，半搂半抱地将藤丸立香放倒在床上。  
“我也是。”  
在他向下开始与紧身丝袜做斗争之前，藤丸立香听到了在空气中弥散开的回答。  
啊、好爱他，真的好爱他。  
藤丸立香感到腰部一轻，百褶裙与丝袜一同被脱下，此时此刻，她身上已经没有衣物可以蔽体了。被福尔摩斯的目光直视的感觉让藤丸立香由内之外的感到一种莫名其妙的羞耻，刚刚还放松了分在两边的双腿不自觉地缩紧，夹着福尔摩斯的腰。提议的是她，现在害羞的却也是她，大抵她也不过福尔摩斯论调中再典型不过的女人，每时每刻都变换着自己的想法，让人难以揣测缘由。  
“不。”  
从脚踝处传来一阵酥麻，藤丸立香抬眼去看，发现福尔摩斯正亲吻自下而上的亲吻着自己的腿。密布的神经如实将每一次接触传导回大脑，藤丸立香意识到自己已经湿了。只是因为一些吻和毫无保留的坦诚相见而已，她就能感受到那未经人事的处女地正勤恳地做着所有可能的准备。  
“你是。”福尔摩斯话说得很短，“特别的。”  
一路向上的吻没有停止的意思，很快便攻城略地来到大腿内侧。藤丸立香能感受到他温热的呼吸打在隐秘处，阵阵轻柔的酥痒令她难耐地哼出声来。会阴处传来从未体会过的奇妙触感，顺着攀上脊柱的快感轻呼一口气。但她很快就知道了发生什么事，双腿肌肉又一次反射性地合在一起，她差些尖叫起来。  
福尔摩斯正在给她口交。  
即使历经了无数意外，从献血开始到各色特异点，她也一定要把这件事列作人生中第一意外的事件。藤丸立香伸手推开福尔摩斯的头，弓起身子看着这位大名鼎鼎的女性拒绝侦探。  
“不……”她说出话来却没有那么硬气了，更像是在撒娇，“不要……”  
福尔摩斯挑起眉来，散落在脸侧的发把他衬得年轻不少，唇角牵起一抹调皮笑容时就像每个恋爱故事里邻桌风靡全校的男孩，却只会在课间对她一人展露笑容。  
那灵巧的舌划过她秘密花园中的每个角落，唾液与阴道分泌出的液体混杂在一起，让每一次舔舐都甜腻得要命。口腔比其他地方略高的温度加上福尔摩斯的耐心，让这一切都变得格外舒适，就连吮吸都带着要命的快感。沉溺于触感的身体领着心灵奔赴圣地，藤丸立香以为自己随时随地就要迅速地攀到高潮了。但这不是结束，远不是结束。亲吻与舔舐过后，能将小提琴演绎出美妙韵律的手指闪亮登场。福尔摩斯的手指上带着老茧，借体液与血液的润滑撑开未经人事的穴口，肆无忌惮地探索扩张。柔软内壁被修长手指上的粗糙触感摩擦引来阵阵舒爽，藤丸立香伸出双臂，讨来一个抱抱。  
“这样就够了。”藤丸立香抬腿磨蹭着福尔摩斯的胯部，“快点进来。”她知道这些事的耗时费力，也知道爱之灵药的那些功效，福尔摩斯之前一直为她忍耐着，她也需要做些什么。藤丸立香捧起他的脸同他亲吻，抬起腰来等待着迎合福尔摩斯的进入。  
那活儿比手指实在大太多了。进入的一瞬间疼痛席卷了大脑，所有积攒起来的快感在一瞬间崩塌，藤丸立香忍不住紧紧地抓着福尔摩斯的脊背，指甲快要嵌入肉里，深深地感到一阵后悔。让我再打一回盖提亚我也不要提和福尔摩斯上床这个建议了。不要，绝对不要。藤丸立香深切地向神请求，并且希望迦勒底所有圣职者都不要听到她这过分玷污主的祈祷，否则她将会看到迦勒底上演裁定者大战，只有复仇者才制得住场面，或者说制得住铁拳圣女。  
突如其来的顶弄把藤丸立香的神志从遥远的地方拽回。福尔摩斯素日里平静的面容上带了些情绪。他显然因为藤丸立香的走神生气了。在被药效放大的丁点怒气下，福尔摩斯动了起来，每一次抽插都带着疼痛与藤丸立香无法抗拒的力道。纵然她相信福尔摩斯不会做出任何伤害她的事，此刻的她仍旧像暴风雨中随波逐流的一叶扁舟，张开双臂拥抱大自然无穷无尽的庞大力量。  
“看着我。”福尔摩斯道。  
藤丸立香顺从地抬起眼来，正好与福尔摩斯四目相对，那双翡翠绿色的瞳孔中映着——只映着，她一人的模样。掩盖在痛苦下的快感逐渐登场，藤丸立香不知道自己将要去向何方，但她体内那些骚动的细胞又一次苏醒。它们渴望更多，渴望卸下全部防备与骄傲，全身心的感受所爱之人掀起的狂澜。  
是啊。她深爱着面前的男人。  
她自甘沉沦。  
每一次抽插都带着福尔摩斯的气息，每一次唇边漏出的喘息都是福尔摩斯为她痴狂的证明。如计算器一般精密的大脑里现在还剩下什么呢？藤丸立香猜，那里已经全部塞满了她，她明亮的笑容，她柔软的乳房，她湿润的性器，那里全部全部，都是她。就连现在，一向不近女色的福尔摩斯都埋首在她身上，用一次次的冲撞宠溺着她。藤丸立香觉得幸福都要满溢出来了。  
所以她亲吻了福尔摩斯的唇角，把他深深拥入怀中，轻摆腰肢迎合着他。快感顺着交合处野蛮生长，侵蚀着她的理智，将一切用蜂蜜般的甜腻包裹，接受着所有被迷幻的感官传来的舒适。藤丸立香觉得自己就像一汪化在福尔摩斯怀里的水，渴望被他一饮而尽。  
尽管身体已经酥麻，尽管无法停止颤抖，藤丸立香一样还想要更多。濒临高潮的身体敏感异常，即使是最轻的触碰也能引来一片呻吟。藤丸立香纵容自己在他面前放浪的尖叫，因为她知道，不论她变成什么样，这个男人都会深爱着自己。因为她从来不是那些女人之一，她是唯一一个，特殊的那一个。  
高潮来得急而迅猛，如过电一般。藤丸立香脑袋里什么都不剩了，只有人类最本初的灭顶快感。但这不是结束，还在她体内耸动的福尔摩斯每一次冲击都让她攀上更高的领域，在她缩紧的内壁中不停开疆扩土，直至她感受到那活儿格外兴奋地跳跃着，这一场盛宴也算走到了尾声。随着高潮的落幕，福尔摩斯从她体内退了出来，躺在她身边，拥抱着她。  
现在，福尔摩斯已经完全清醒了，爱之灵药的纠缠已经落幕，平日里理性冷静的侦探先生又一次回来了。但他还一样拥着藤丸立香，与被灵药控制时一样。  
“你射在了我里面。”藤丸立香蹭蹭他的手臂，略显埋怨地讲。  
“是的。”福尔摩斯答道。  
“歇洛克。”藤丸立香转了下身子，找到一个舒服的位置，把自己埋进福尔摩斯的臂弯里，“你知道我在排卵期，对吗。”  
福尔摩斯难得真的楞了一下。  
“开玩笑的。”藤丸立香笑道，“骗到你啦！（Got you！）”

**Author's Note:**

> 写完文章去抽梅林，并没有成功二宝，非洲命到现在了，行吧|||


End file.
